X-COM Vigilio Confido
by CunkToad
Summary: Follow Daniel and his Squad as they face the horros of an alien invasion. Based on my last Enemy Within Playthrough. Rated M for Wartime violence.
1. Operation Falling Rain

**-X-COM-Vigilio Confido, Tales of the Ethereal War-**

**"Those who play with the devil's toys will be brought by degrees to wield his sword"~R. Buckminster**

* * *

"Five minutes till we land guys, time for a last minute check" the pilot of the Skyranger said.

Daniel Flores had never been someone to be taken of guard by something, granted he had been a Ranger for more then 10 years but when you would have told him that aliens were invading Earth he would have flipped you off. Naturally the first news of "Unknown Aggressors" attacking the west coast of the United States sounded to him like some nation decided to invade the US, but when the first pictures were shown in the briefing room he was hit off-guard. Grey monsters were taking people left and right and UFOs were playing cat and mouse with the Airforce.

He was even more suprised when he was transfered to a international paramilitary organisation called "X-COM". Now, not a day after the transfer order he was sitting in a plane that would have made the flyboys drooling and on his way to fight little grey men who decided it was a good idea to abduct people somewhere in China. Sure he didn't leave the United States and his old unit without regret but he was a soldier. Soldiers follow orders at least that was his excuse for chickening out.

However he probably wasn't alone with this feeling since there were three more people sitting in the plane with him. To his left a man with the flag of Ireland on his body armor was taking a look at his assault rifle.

"You keep looking at your gun, something wrong dude?" the man facing Daniel said. He had dark skin just like Daniel but looked rather young. His short black hair was almost invisible due to the way it was cut and he seemed to be very calm considering they were about to fight beings literally not from this world.

"No, nothing wrong with it just an old habit of mine." the irish man who too had short dark hair replied with his strong accent.

"Yeah we all have our habits don't we." the last and only female person in the cargo part of the plane said. Compared to her three male companions she seemed tiny. The canadian next to her could be a giant if you only looked at them but that was probably a result of the man being very tall and equally broad.

Daniel decided it would be a good idea to say something too considering they should atleast know something about each other before storming into the unknown.

"So, if we all survive this I think it would be nice to know each other names wouldn't it?" he said sounding way more depressing than he meant to.

"My name is Arthur Washington dear sir." the candian said in a joking way.

"Very funny joker", the irish man replied, "I am Colin Galagher, you can call me Colin though."

"What kind of last name is Galagher, you sound like some kind of demon" said the japanese woman.

"Well atleast I told them my name, don't see you doing that miss." Colin hissed

"Oh where are my manners, Joko Sato, at your service Mr. Demon." the woman said with unholy amounts of sarcasm. "What about you?" she asked looking at Daniel.

"It's Daniel. Daniel Flores."

"Nice to meet you Daniel." the candian said with a smirk.

"Okay people dropping in 15 secs prepare to fast rope down, I can't find a good landing spot down there way too many cars." the pilots voice boomed over the speakers stopping their "small talk" if you could call that converstation talk.

The hatch of the plane opened with a loud hiss and the four soldiers each dropped a rope to the floor which was around 10 meters below them. Daniel grabbed his rope and started his descent slowly but surely, just like he learned in Ranger School. When his feet touched the ground he noticed that his three companiouns had already taken their positions.

"Strike-1 this is Central you are clear to engage any hostiles in the area. Flores you are in charge. Good luck." a voice said over the radio.

"Copy that Central we will call when we need something." he replied shouldering his rifle.

"Okay people let's get moving." he called "Colin you take point."

"Roger that boss." a irish accent answered and with it the squad started to advance into the direction of a shop which looked like it selled nothing but flatscreens.

"I sure could use one of these at home." the canadian member of Daniel's squad said while scanning the shop window.

"Cut the chatter Washington, I want you to go to that corner and take a peek around it."

"Wilco." the soldier said stopping his goofy nature and turning into the professional soldier Daniel needed and wanted him to be.

Arthur broke off from the group and opened the door of the shop they were in. He started to walk to the corner keeping his rifle in a steady grip ready to shoot any alien trying to kill him. He pressed himself against the wall and took a peek around it just like he was ordered a few moments ago.

"Oh shit." he muttered. "Boss they are sitting just around the corner doing something to a dude with something green around him." he whispered into his radio

"Copy that, can you get a clear shot at them?" Daniel asked while gesturing his remaining two squad members to move up to Arthur.

"Yeah I got one of them in my sights, he is exposed but my aim on the other one is shitty at best because of that thing that crashed here, you know those boxes that crashed all over the world." Arthur informed his squad leader.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you mean. Shoot that one you can we will flank the other one." Daniel ordered.

As soon as Daniel had said his order a fire burst was heard followed by a inhuman dying howl.

"Got one." Arthur said. "But his friend looks pissed."

Now the strange green liquid the aliens used as a weapon flew past Arthur's cover and hit the wall of a building behind them starting to meld it.

"Jesus that was close." he said.

"Okay now Joko, you see that door? Go through it and flank him."

"Copy that." The japanese woman said dashing for the door. As soon as she reached it she kicked it in and made a turn to the right rushing to the alley where her fellow soldier had reported the two x-rays. She risked a look around the corner and saw the alien still being busy shooting at Arthur who was in rather good cover. She turned around the corner and took a deep breath to steady her aim. She looked through her sight and pressed the trigger causing five bullets to hit the alien in the center of mass. It twitched for a second but collapsed next to its comrade causing its weapon to explode.

"Scratch that one." she said lowering her rifle.

"Uhm boss?" the irish man said before Daniel could reply to Joko.

"Yes Colin?" Daniel asked.

"You heard that too?" he said aiming his rifle at the door their japanese fellow had just used to help Arthur.

"Nope I di-" Daniel was interupted when two aliens stormed through the doorway.

"CONTACT!" Colin shouted opening fire at the three grey beings who had just interrupted their chatter.

Every thing started to slow down as adrenaline kicked in and Daniel raised his rifle to open fire.

Bang.

One round left the muzzle of his gun and found his way to the "jaw" of one of the creatures causing its head to jerk in an unnatural way.

Bang. Bang. Bang

Three shots echoed through the room as Colin too took aim at one of the ETs. Suprisingly all three rounds hit the aliens head killing it instanly.

"My turn." a female voice said over the radio as the last alien fell over when five rounds hit its back from very short range.

It collapsed and revealed Joko standing behind it with a smoking rifle barrel.

"Strike-1 this is Central, I recieved reports that there are no more contacts in the area of operation local forces will take over, get out of there."

"Copy that Central, Strike-1 over." Daniel said while the adrenaline left his body.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Let me start this by saying, that this will be a new go at "Vigilo Confido" a story I wrote a couple of months ago but stopped writing due to lack of ideas and me not liking what I wrote. I wanted to write it canon heavy, but failed at that. I failed pretty bad to be honest so I will give it another shot. Once more unto the breach my dear friends, once more. Anyways, why did i start again? Because I played another round of Enemy Within in the last days and decided that this playthrough was so epic, I just need to write it down.**


	2. Downtime 1

**X-COM-Vigilio Confido, Tales of the Ethereal War-**

**********"The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his." ~ George S. Patton  
**

* * *

After their first actual fight as a unit the mood in the back of the Skyranger was better then when they first entered it in their base a few hours ago. Everybody was happy to know that they could fight the aliens and come out on top. Daniel was happy with his performance as a squad leader, no casualties, every X-Ray killed and precious alien tech as unharmed as possible.

"Okay everyone buckle up for the landing." the pilot said over the speakers.

Daniel did as he was told and prepared for the sudden deceleration. As the plane came to a quick stop everyone got a bit shoken but it was not something that made him uncomfortable. He looked around the plane and took in the people he was going to work with, they all looked pretty calm considering they just shot aliens and traveled half the world in three hours, but he was happy with his victory.

"That was good work down there Strike-1", the voice of the Officer who had introduced himself as Central during their mission said as the ramp of the Skyranger lowered itself to reveal the hangar of the X-COM Base, "Go to the armory, we watched your combat performance, you will be introduced to your new role on the battlefield. Considering we are not fighting a conventional war, we will do thinks a bit different."

Daniel and his three companions got up from there seats and followed the man to the armory. It was a rather short trip of only five minutes but in those five minutes Daniel actually realised how long they probably build on this base. It was pretty big for a underground facility.

"So what do you think he means by 'we do thinks different', you think we will get some fancy new stuff? I hope we get some fancy new stuff..." the canadian said to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, new stuff would be cool." the japanese woman answered.

"Easy there. I don't want to know what you could to with 'fancy new stuff'." Colin said sounding like the voice of reason.

"Here we are Strike-1 our armory." the Officer said ending their discussion about 'fancy new stuff'. "Now you all probably wonder what I meant by that we do stuff different, it's quite easy. We fight a enemy who doesn't fight like a army with a actual military goal, at the moment it looks more like they just abduct people so we don't think you will be in many conventional fire fights as you all had them before. We will go in with specialized soldiers each a expert in their field adding to one another creating a well funtioning machine. In order to do this, we have analysed your combat performances and each of you will be put into one field of work."

The squad looked at the weapons displayed in front of them, one was a machine gun which looked like it could saw someone apart and a rocket launcher which could probably blow away a whole building. Next to those was a sniper rifle not unlike what Daniel had used during his time in the Army Rangers, given it was bolt-action but he did have experience with those too. Last but not least were a pump-action shotgun and the assault rifle they had all been issued during their first arrival.

"So first of, one of you will be issued the light machine gun and the rocket launcher. The soldier who takes this nice set of destruction will be you Mr. Washington. Based on your performance and the fact that you are the biggest and probably strongest member ,based on your fitness tests, you will become the squads fire support and demolition expert. You will not only carry those undoubtedly nice tools but also a set of heavier armor since you will be the person who will do most of the actual fire fight due to your equipment."

"Nice... when can I try that rocket launcher?" Arthur said with a smile like a little child on Christmas.

"Judging from your reaction I would say you are satisfied with your new role. You will get a quick training tomorrow when you are well rested." the officer said.

"Okay moving on, Ms. Sato we have seen your use of flanking and the fact you like to get upclose and personal. You will become the close quarter specialist of this team, you can chose weather or not you want to take the shotgun or you can stick with your assault rifle, we are not going to ristrict you on that, whatever floats your boat." he continued nodding to the weapons displayed on the table in front of them.

"I will take the shotgun. Best way to send those bastards to hell." she said getting a grip of the gun and taking a good look at the well crafted killing tool.

"Ms. Sato you will be put into extremly dangerous situations due to your role as a aggressive force which flanks the enemy and it could very well happen that you get wounded in combat or that you are put into a situation where you need a bit of extra cover.", the man continued.

"For this reason let's move on to the third role you will take Mr. Galagher. The role of the combat supporter. You will carry a smoke grenade and a medikit into battle, but unlike your companions you do not need a specialized weapon this is why you stick to our trusty rifle. Considering your performance with it you are probably not so unhappy with that fact, that was some pretty neat shooting down there soldier. You will get a extra training with first aid to fresh up your knowledge and adapt it to fighting the aliens."

The irish man grunted his approval to the last statement and the officer caught the hint and went on with his speech.

"Now Mr. Flores you have probably already guessed it. You will be the designated marksman of the squad you are part of. Your role as a squad leader adds nicely to that because you are a bit behind the actual fight and can command from a better position. You will not have any extra traning with the rifle since we know from your dossier that you are familiar with these kind of weapons, the shooting range is still open to you if you wish to use it though. Anyways that's enough of the talk I will leave you to it, dismissed." the officer finished and saluted the soldiers and marched off into the base.

"Well I don't know about you but I could use a drink right now." Colin threw in.

"Nope, no rest for me I need to play with this shiny machine gun. I think I am in love..." Arthur answered not taking his eyes of his new toy.

"What about you boss, up for a drink?"

"Nope sorry, I have to try this rifle." Daniel said making his way to the shooting range next to the armory.

"Okay don't let me down now Sato." he said looking at her with a smirk.

"Why not lead the way, I am sure you already know where the bar is?" she asked.

"Just because I am irish or what?"

"I didn't mean to offend you." Joko said thinking he actually hurt the irish man.

"Just kidding, I am irish. Follow me, finding a place to get wasted is in my blood." the man laughed walking of with her in the direction of the barracks.

* * *

**So another weekend, another chapter. This time I am really going to stick to canon when it goes to classes. And no I don't think every irish person is a dunkards it's just that I always saw those two guys at the bar during my playthrough so I figured they were drinking buddys maybe more who knows, sadly you can't look into what they do in their rooms, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyways till next time, your author (- that kind of became my catch phares I guess...)**


	3. Operation Broken Blade

**- X-Com-Vigilio Confido, Tale of the Ethereal War -**

**"If you fell down yesterday, stand up today." ~ H. G. Wells**

* * *

Daniels sleep was interrupted as the alarms of the X-COM base went live. The first few seconds were confusing but once he regained his senses he made haste to the armory to get his gear. He rushed to his locker and started to strap on his armor. Around him people were doing similar stuff even though only four people would go on the mission the whole combat personal got ready just in case. Daniel himself was almost certained that he would be among those going since he had just been put into the position of the designated marksman and only him and his former squad had field expierence but since Colin and Arthur were not done with their advanced training he guessed they would stay and he would have to go with atleast two 'rookies' if you could call them that. Everyone here had seen their fair share of action but few had actually faced the aliens but were mostly veterans of conventional wars between humans.

"Operatives Vasquez, Liang, Leeroy and Flores report to the Skyranger-Bay immediately" a voice echoed over the speakers. Daniel looked to Jako, the japanese woman who had been with him on the last mission and saw the disappointment on her face but gave her a reassuring nod.

"Next time Jako." Daniel said causing her to smile.

"Yeah, can't let you get all the glory now can I? Good luck out there Rangerboy." she answered.

"That name is not going to become my new nick name." he said running out of the armory.

"We will see about that." Jako muttered before making her way back to her locker since she would not leave tonight.

After dashing to the Skyranger Daniel walked up the ramp once again looking at his comrades. He had seen them before during his days with X-COM but never had spoken to any of them, he knew that the british women, Leeroy if he remembered correctly, shared the room with Jako but that was about all he knew. The two other soldiers were males. One was a rather young looking chinese man who kept his face pretty straight and not bothering to look around in the plane as it slowly started to ascend out of the hangar. The other one bore the spanish flag on his body armor and was probably a bit older than the chinese man. As Daniel looked at him the man noticed and cracked a little smile.

"Listen up Strike-1." the voice of Officer Bradford, the man who had explained Daniel his role, began over the radio, "You're going to deploy to Egypt this time. Local police forces report X-Rays taking people in a small rural part outside of Cairo. They tried to help but can't get to the civilians since the aliens give them a hard fight. You will go in there and stop the hostile operation. Watch your backs down there, I don't want any casualties. Flores since you have already fought the invaders you are in charge. You are clear to engage any hostiles in the area. Good luck, Central out."

"Okay you heard the man, I am the boss and I would really like to know your names to know who I will shout at this time." Daniel said trying to make working together a bit easier."

"Clara Leeroy." the british woman said. She couldn't have been older than Jako.

"I am Ricardo. Ricardo Vasquez." the man from Spain said in a very deep voice which sounded like he had smoked for decades.

"Ye Liang. People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces at your disposal, Sir." the last member of Daniel's Squad said sounding more like a machine than a man. The lack of emotion in his voice creeped Daniel out if he was completely honest with himself but as long as he did his job Daniel didn't care if the man was a psychopath.

"Okay I am putting the bird down, this time no fast roping there is a nice landing place. I'll keep the engines running in case you have to bug out, good luck guys." the voice of the pilot said as the ramp lowered revealing a shop which was illuminated by a street light. The squad rushed out covering the angles and looking for signs of hostile activity.

"All clear here." Clara said lowering her gun.

"Nothing on my side either boss." the spanish man said rising from his kneeling position.

"No hostile activity in the area, Sir." Liang said but keeping his rifle steady and waiting for Daniel to make a call.

"Got it, we move out. Vasquez, see that door there? I want it down." Daniel answered pointing his finger to the entrance of the shop in front of them.

"Copy that boss." the soldier said jogging to the door and kicking it in with a fluent motion and pressing himself against the wall waiting for his next order.

"Liang, you take a look into that shop. You see something that's not human, shoot it."

"Sir! Yes, Sir" he answered moving in and checking the corners of the room. "Nothing here, Sir." he said kneeling in the middle of the room.

"Hmm.. okay Leeroy, I want you to take a look from that roof top there, think you can get up there?"

"Sure. I'll find a way." she said moving to the side and climbing up a pipe which went all the way up to the roof top. "I see them. Three aliens, just around the corner, they didn't notice me I can blow them up if you want." she whispered into the radio.

"Not yet. I want to try if I can get a shot at them in case you don't hit all three. Vasquez, Liang is there a back door in the shop?" Daniel asked as he crouched into position next to a blue car making it possible for him to see the Aliens Clara had reported,

"Nah no back door boss but there's a window with steel blinds I think there should be a way to open them from inside the shop." one of the man reported, judging by his way of talking it was Ricardo.

"Okay Liang, you look for that switch, if you don't find it force it open I don't care."

"On it Sir." the chinese replied and from the corner of his eye Daniel saw him moving inside the shop.

A few seconds later Daniel heared what sounded like a curse only in chinese followed by a whisper over the radio.

"Sir, they are behind the corner. I see the switch but they block it, they haven't noticed me though. It's just two, I can take them."

"Do it and then hit the switch, Vasquez prepare to shot once those blinds are are open." Clara you drop that grenade on my sign."

"Engaging." Liang said over the radio. The soldier turned around the corner and saw the X-Rays backs. Perfect. He lined up his shot and placed a single round in the spine of the first creature killing it instantly. The wrist mounted weapon of the alien exploded stunning the other one for a couple of seconds, more then enough for Ye to switch his target. His sights found the center of mass of the grey being which was partly covered by the acid-green blood of his now dead companion. He pulled the trigger and felt the familiar recoil. The three shot burst of the rifle found it's target with almost perfect accuracy and hit with enough force to throw the alien on it's back. Ye wasn't done though he decided to follow rule 17, always make sure they are dead, and fired of a round into the head of the being which now started to bleed onto the floor. He rushed over to the switch and pressed it.

"Sir, the curtains are coming up." he reported.

"Good work Liang." Daniel said, "Vasquez get ready. Leeroy the grenade. Now." he ended his call and aiming his rifle at the unsuspecting trio.

Clara's hand went to her belt and she grabbed the frag grenade and pulled the pin. She leaned over the edge of the building and dropped it right on top of the alien beings. They of course were confused at first but had not enough time to react as a ball of fire and a wave of shrapnel engulfed them. One alien was killed instantly while the other one was thrown away by the blast. It tried to get up but Daniel placed a round in it's head and reloaded his bolt-action rifle. The last alien which had the luck of not being thrown away or shredded to pieces by the grenade tried to line up a shot at Daniel in it's stunned state however the fire of it's wrist mounted weapon was far away from hitting Daniel. When Daniel was about to shoot it too it was hit by a well aimed burst into the head causing it to drop dead.

"Sorry boss but I wanted that one badly." Ricardo said over the radio.

"I think we are good." Clara said leaving her cover on top of the roof.

"Yeah seems li-" Daniel was cut short as a green burst of fire hit the woman on top roof throwing her of her feet.

"Leeroy?! Report!" Daniel shouted into the radio. Nothing. "Liang I want you on that roof, get her back to the Skyranger!" he shouted trying to figure out where the shot came from. "Vasquez did you see where the shot came from?" he asked scanning the other side of the street for the shooter.

"Negative, I only saw the shot. We probably missed on of those fuckers, I can draw his fire and you can shoot him if you want me to boss."

"Good idea Vasquez, ready when you are." Daniel answered watching the other side of the street.

"Born ready." Ricardo said and dashed out of the shop's window making his way to the next available cover. Green liquid started to unleash on him but impacted behind him since he was fast enough to avoid getting hit. He hunkered down at a wall of another building and checked himself for hits.

"You saw him boss?" he asked.

"Negative, you have to do that again sorry." Daniel said cursing himself for not seeing the shooter and having to risk the life of one of his subordinates once again.

"Affirmative." the man replied. "I'll move to that jeep." he continued rising from his cover.

"Copy that, go!" Daniel answered as he saw his comrade sprint across the street. There. He saw it, movement on the second floor of an apartment building opposite to Daniel's position, he lined up his shot and pulled the trigger but before that the alien had enough time to shoot once before Daniel saw its weapon exploding marking it's death.

"You hit Vasquez?" Daniel asked praying for not another injured.

"Nah.. I am good boss, felt the heat though, whatever those bastards are using as ammunition it's hot as fuck. Felt like my face was hovering over a camp fire." Vasquez answered.

"Good." Daniel said. He then remembered that he still had one injured soldier and decided to ask about her status. "Liang please tell me she's not dead."

"Negative Sir. Operative Leeroy is alive, her armor took most of the burns but her shoulder is still injured, I did what I could but I still recommend medical attention by someone who is better trained than myself."

"Copy that." Daniel said relieved that no one was killed. "Central this is Strike-1 we have one wounded soldier but other than that we are good, can you confirm that the area is clear, over?" Daniel asked over the radio.

"Copy that Strike-1. Local forces report that the aliens are retreating and they will move in to secure the area. You are clear to return to base. Good job Flores, the commander wants to speak to you once you are back."

"Understood, Strike-1 out." Daniel answered. "Come on Vasquez, let's get back to the Skyranger." he said jogging back to the plane with his fire forged friend.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, another A/N (too lazy to write authors note... damn I did it anyway) So I don't have much to say besides that I think that this has been my best chapter yet. I had a hard time with weather or not to kill her off but I decided that it's too early for casualties, but I think people are going to die. Btw, Daniel will appear in every mission since he was the soldier with whom I made the achievment "ain't no cavalry comin' " so yeah. **

**Anyways till next time, your author**


End file.
